<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Удивление Уэйна / Wayne's Wonder by Dariana_aile, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317230">Удивление Уэйна / Wayne's Wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana_aile/pseuds/Dariana_aile'>Dariana_aile</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021'>WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cosmere Cuisine / Космерская кухня [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Wax and Wayne Series - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Humor, Other, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana_aile/pseuds/Dariana_aile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое блюдо: креветочный биск, подававшийся в доме Йомен в "Сплаве закона" (рецепт +4 фото).<br/>Предупреждение: не рекомендуется к просмотру на голодный желудок!</p><p>First course: The prawn bisque served at House Yomen in The Alloy of Law (recipe +4 photos.)<br/>Warning: Do not open it while hungry!<br/>(For English, read the right column.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cosmere Cuisine / Космерская кухня [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Удивление Уэйна / Wayne's Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Помощник повара, фотограф, эдитор / Chef's aide, photographer, editor: Лучик<br/>Бета / Beta: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoriellElenthel">AnoriellElenthel</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<blockquote>Сегодня, – продолжал официант, – у нас восхитительно приправленный суп-пюре из креветок с толикой перца. Думаю, вы получите от него немалое удовольствие. – Он взглянул на Ваксиллиума, весело сверкнув глазами.</blockquote>
</td>
<td>
<blockquote>"Today's soup," the server continued, "is a delightfully seasoned prawn bisque with a hint of pepper. You shall find it quite enjoyable, I think." He glanced at Waxillium, eyes twinkling in amusement.</blockquote>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Чем меня всегда поражали богатенькие ребята, это умением из любой ерунды сделать Дорогое, Сложное и Пафосное блюдо.<br/>
Суп из самых дешевых овощей на бульоне из креветочных очисток. Серьезно?! Серьезно. Прям-таки убийственно серьезно. Как Вакс с пистолетом.</td>
<td>What amuses me most about the rich folk is how they turn any simple gruel into an Expensive, Complex, and Fancy Dish.<br/>
A soup made of shrimp-peelings and cheapest vegetables. You serious? Yup. They’re deadly serious with this stuff. Like Wax with a gun.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Итак, мы берем:<br/>
Креветки сырые или приваренные - 300 г<br/>
Репчатый лук – 1-2 некрупных луковицы<br/>
Морковь – 1 средняя<br/>
Помидоры - 350 г<br/>
Чеснок - 1 зубчик<br/>
Зелень – 5-6 веточек<br/>
Масло сливочное - 60 г<br/>
Сливки (10% жирности) - 100 мл<br/>
Соль, смесь перцев по вкусу</td>
<td>So, we’ll need:<br/>
300g raw or cooked prawn<br/>
1-2 middle-sized onions<br/>
1 middle-sized carrot<br/>
350g tomatoes<br/>
1 clove garlic<br/>
5-6 sprigs of herbs<br/>
4 tablespoons butter<br/>
100ml cooking cream<br/>
Salt, peppers, and spices to your liking.<br/>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="2">

<p>

</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Берем креветок (даже если кто-то их уже сварил <s>и съел</s> до вас – не бойтесь, при должной настойчивости из них еще много выварится), злостно отрываем им головы и чистим прочий хитин, заодно спуская пар и избытки агрессии. Если какой-то другой пафосный парень рядом ел креветок, можете забрать очистки у него тоже, наваристее выйдет.</td>
<td>We begin with the prawns (even if someone else has already cooked <s>and eaten</s> 'em, don’t worry; being insistent enough, you’ll get a nice stock anyway.) Viciously tear their heads off and peel the shells too. A good chance to vent your spleen, by the way. If you come across a rich guy eating shrimp, feel free to use his shells as well. More shells – stronger stock. </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Складываем головы и прочую шелуху в кастрюлю (приглядывайте за мясом, оно слишком вкусное, чтобы оставлять без присмотра. Кто-то может захотеть его обменять), заливаем водой, 600 мл на 300 г, и варим до покраснения. Точнее не меньше часа, покраснеют-то они куда быстрее.<br/>
За это время чистим и невежливо кромсаем овощи. Можно крупно и криво (радость повара!). Блендер всех уравняет.</td>
<td>Place the heads and shells in a saucepan (watch the meat, it’s too tasty to leave unguarded. One might wanna trade somethin' for it), add water - 3 cups per 300g prawns, and simmer as long as you can wait (but no less than 1 hour).<br/>
While the shells give you all the have, peel and chop the vegetables. The cook’s lucky day! Large chunks are no problem – food processors are good with the stuff.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Жарим лук на сливочном масле минут 5, добавляем к нему морковку и жарим еще минут 5, добавляем помидоры и тушим минут… не угадали. 10. Потом кладем чеснок, и за минуту его запах делает нашему носу вкусно. (Если вы не совсем бедны и хотите супчик погуще, можно вместе с овощами поджарить пару ложек муки. Только не забывайте бешено помешивать).</td>
<td>Melt the butter in a frying pan and cook the onion for about 5 minutes, then add the carrot and cook for another 5 minutes, then add the tomatoes and cook for another… wrong you are! 10 minutes. Then add the garlic, it will smell good in a minute. (If you’re not too poor and like your soup to have more substance to it, you could add 1-2 tablespoons of flour and cook it with the vegetables. Just don’t forget to stir furiously.)</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Когда вам надоест варить бульон, процедите его. Жидкость - в кастрюлю, панцири и головы - в мусор. Не перепутайте! Хотя в некоторых районах вам бы сказали, что вы зажрались - еду выбрасывать…</td>
<td>When you’re tired of waiting for the stock, strain it with a fine-mesh strainer. The liquid goes back to the saucepan, the solids – to the waste. Don’t mix it up! Though in some regions, folks would say you’re in bad shape upstairs, throwing away food like that…</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Теперь бросаем овощи в бульон и варим дальше, вручив будущему супу букет из зелени. Ребята попроще берут петрушку и укроп, а кому повыпендриваться – розмарин и тимьян. Веточки связываем в букет, чтоб потом было легко выудить (это по мнению богатеньких тоже несъедобно).</td>
<td>Now put the vegetables in the stock and simmer it on, with a bunch of herbs. The ordinary folk settle on parsley and fennel, but some might want it to be rosemary and thyme, to put on the dog (don’t mistake me for putting dog in the soup). Tie the sprigs into a bunch, so it would be easier to fish it out. (The rich folks consider it inedible, see?)</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="2">

<p>

</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Варим 20-25 минут, потом процеживаем через сито. На этот раз выкидываем только зелень. Бульон - обратно в кастрюлю, овощи - в блендер. Его мы сегодня еще не пачкали.<br/>
Доводим до состояния каши и смешиваем с бульоном до нравящейся нам густоты (прааавильно. Сначала муку жарим, чтоб погуще, а потом лишние овощи выкидываем, чтоб слишком густо не было. Ничего не знаю, густота была идеальной. Еще часок готовки, и идеальным показался бы даже вкус опилок).</td>
<td>Let it simmer for another 20-25 minutes, then strain it again. This time we dispose only of the herbs. The stock goes back to the saucepan, the vegetables – to the food processor, 'coz one shouldn’t stand there all clean and proud.<br/>
Puree the vegetables and add them back to the stock, until you like the thickness. (Yeah, right. First they cook flour to make it thicker, then throw away vegetables 'coz the soup is too thick. I don’t care, my one was just perfect. Another hour of cookin', and I'd find sawdust to have perfect taste too.)</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Ииии… снова варим! Но уже совсем чуть-чуть. Доводим до кипения (осторожно! На этом этапе суп делается коварен. Сделайте маленький огонь и постоянно мешайте, а то пригорит), добавляем перец и соль по вкусу, сливки и креветочное мясо, если вы его еще не съели за эти полтора часа или кто-нибудь не обменял его у вас на картофельные очистки, пока суп варился. Некоторые советуют креветок добавлять еще на этапе блендера, но по-моему, это пустая трата креветок.</td>
<td>Aaand… simmer it some more! Just a little bit now. Let it boil, (beware! The soup is tricky now, keep the heat low and stir, or it will dry up and stick to the bottom.)  then add salt and pepper to the taste, cooking cream and prawn meat (unless you ate it accidentally during the hour and a half cooking, or someone did trade some potato peelings for it.) Some say one should puree the prawn meat too, but I find it a waste of prawn.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="2">

<p>

</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>Пара минут – и можно снимать и есть.<br/>
Пафосные ребята предлагают полить супчик ромом (20-30 г) и поджечь для более эффектной подачи, но по-моему, они просто не знают, куда девать выпивку. Я советую принимать ее внутрь перед, во время и после супа.</td>
<td>A couple minutes now, and enjoy your bisque.<br/>
The fancy folk like pouring some 20-30 ml of rum over the bisque and set it afire for the sake of an impressive serving, but I like to think they just don’t know what to do with their booze. I recommend sippin' it while cookin', eatin', and digestin' your bisque.</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td colspan="2">

<p>

</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>